Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Vixen
by xXxKittySmithMcDowellXxX
Summary: We all know Harry Potter is a powerful wizard and he alone can save the world but he wouldn't be able to do it without his friends, Hazel Winters is one of those friends however unlike his other friends she befriends him on purpose find out why. R&R.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters involved in it, I have no affiliation with anybody involved in either the books or the films. The only thing that is mine are Hazel Winters, Jason Winters, Maria Winters, Kira Winters, Elle Winters and Amber Wilkes (who will be mentioned in chapter one) April Tate, Kaya Warren, Katie Star and Jacob Star belong to Kara and with her permission I used them in my story.**

**Prologue**

Tuesday 1st November 1981 at 11:30am that was the time and date the Minister for Magic Millicent Bangold first turned up at the Winter's estate, Mr and Mrs Winters were sat with their two, one year old daughters when the Minister was shown into the room. Instantly Mrs Winters took the twin's out of the room leaving her husband and the Minister to talk, Mr Winters offered the Minister a seat but then stood himself when the Minister declined the seat.

"I am not stopping Jason I just came to inform you that it happened again Voldemort murdered Lilly and James Potter." Millicent's voice was laced with sadness and importance as she spoke her eyes looked heavy like she hadn't slept a wink and she looked emotionally drained.

Jason nodded to show he understood "what about the boy?"

Millicent smiled slightly a glimmer of hope evident on her face, "Dumbledore had him moved to a safe location he survived with just a scar."

Jason smiled and nodded again his smile fading as he realized what would happen now "that means Maria and Kira have to leave." His eyes dropped to the ground as he sighed he then looked up and left the room to go tell his wife the news.

After an hours discussion Maria had finally gave in and done as she was told, she had gathered hers and Kiara's things so they could leave, before leaving she left a silver pendant in Hazel's room in a box labelled "Open when you are 11 Hazel." The mother then left one of her daughters whilst taking the other with her, Jason watched his wife and other daughter leave with the Minister and sighed the next few years were going to be difficult.

Wednesday 1st November 1985 11:30pm a young girl stood in her bedroom staring blankly out of her window, the five year old didn't move or blink she just stood staring into the darkness.

The wind howled viciously in the distant as rain beat against the glass fast and hard, Hazel however was unaffected by the raging storm.

Hazel's father was currently downstairs in a meeting with somebody Hazel had seen before but couldn't quite remember where or when, it was a woman who had long black hair and sparkling green eyes, she was very thin and pale and to Hazel she looked ill.

When the woman had turned up Hazel was asked to go to her room she had been there since staring out her window, they had been downstairs for about an hour before Hazel heard their footsteps as they walked up the stairs.

The young girl spun around as the door opened and her father stepped inside followed by the woman, Hazel greeted them both with a smile as she wondered why the woman was there.

Jason sat down at the foot of his daughter's bed picking up the young girl and placing her on his knee as he did so, Hazel looked from her dad to the strange woman waiting for one of them to speak.

"Hazel this is Millicent Bangold she is the Minister for Magic and she has come here to tell you something, something that you have been chosen to do since you were just a year old."

Hazel merely nodded then looked to Millicent, Millicent gave a weak smile and swallowed hard, "okay Hazel four years ago there was a young boy that lost his parents he was placed in the care of his aunt and uncle since that day you have been the one chosen to watch over him."

Hazel titled her head to the side slightly though she understood what the Minister had said she didn't quite know what it meant, Jason sighed slightly and looked at his daughter.

"The boys name is Harry Potter and you are going to watch over him," he stated trying to clear things up for her.

Hazel nodded "like a guardian angel?" She asked softly her eyes reflecting the specks of light from the moon outside.

Jason nodded and smiled "yes much like a guardian angel" he kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"I understand daddy" she said softly and smiled.

That night Hazel lay in her bed thinking about how her life would be different now she had a duty to help protect somebody she had never met even at the cost of her own life.

**Please review this is a much more thought out prologue to my original one and hopefully much better.**


End file.
